The Start of Forever
by NCISaddict77
Summary: B/B fanfic. Bones starts dating a guy and he abuses her.Booth takes care of her. See how things turn for the better for these 2. Mention of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is a random story I came up with when I had no internet connection at grandma's house. It is my first B/B fic so please be nice.**

**Bold words are what characters are thinking in their head while speaking to someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bones. If I did, both Bones/Booth and Angela/Hodgins would be together. I only own my writing mistakes.**

* * *

Bones had been dating David for 4 months now. He was a taxi driver, a freaking taxi driver. How did they even meet? I asked bones about it a few weeks ago and she said that she met him at one of her book signings. I had told myself of course it was a stupid book signing. I don't understand how she could date David, a of taxi driver. She was too smart for him and could do way better than that. I would treat her better. I would love her the way she was supposed to be loved, not just because she was "famous" and absolutely gorgeous. I could tell his feelings for her weren't true. He would walk two feet in front of her when they were in public, he would never kiss her on the lips, at least not in public. And when he would try to touch her, she would flinch like he had abused her. After witnessing this and he had left, I asked her about it. She reassured me he hadn't abused her. I figured she wouldn't hide anything from me because we told each other everything. I believed her until yesterday. She came to the lab with a black eye. She said she ran into a door, and that is when I was absolutely sure she was being abused. Now I was mad. How dare he hurt my Bones, the one I live everyday to protect.

I found where he lived and confronted him. I told him if he ever laid a hand on Bones again, there would be consequences. He laughed and then slammed the door in my face. I would really keep an eye on him now.

I just didn't understand why bones wouldn't come to me when this happened.

Then this morning, Bones had come to work barely able to move and bruises covering almost every visible inch of her body. I had run to her, asking what he did. She said he had beaten her until she cried. I had carefully held her in my arms while she cried which I had never seen her do.

Now we are at the hospital checking if her injuries are serious. I had insisted I take her and at first she argued she would be okay, but then gave in. I am sitting in her room holding her hand waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. She looks at me with scared eyes. I then squeeze her hand, trying to reassure her I wasn't going to hurt her until she winced in pain. I let her hand go. She looked hurt so she grabbed my hand again. I smiled sadly at her, not sure of what to say to her. That is when she finally spoke.

"Why did he do this to me, Booth?"

"I don't know Bones. The only thing I know is that he is going to suffer."

"You don't need to do that. I'll be fine."

"But I do. I don't get how somebody could lay a hand on a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you. I just don't get it", I say shaking my head.

She repeated her earlier words. "I'll be fine. You don't need to take things to the extreme."

"At least let me help you report him."

"Alright."

The doctor knocked on the door and I told him to come in.

"She appears to have many bruises all over her body a concussion, and fractured hand.

I instantly released her hand not wanting to injure her. She looked hurt so I gently touched her cheek.

The doctor then said, "We will put her hand in a cast and that will be on for 6 weeks. She will need someone with her to wake her up every two hours."

"I will take care of her."

"Okay as long as she has someone to take care of her", said the young female doctor.

The doctor walked out of the room to get the nurse to put Bones' cast on.

"Booth, you don't need to do this. I can get Angela to take care of me."

"Bones, you can come to my house and I will take care of you. We will go by your apartment and get some of your things."

"Alright, thank you."

"Anytime, Bones. _**Anything for you.**_"

* * *

**Please review. Is this story good enough to continue? Please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bones. If I did, Bones would have said yes to Booth for trying their relationship.

A/N: I know I haven't added another chapter in awhile. My excuse is that I really haven't felt like writing and I have terrible writers block, but over spring break I wrote another chapter. Here it is. I'm going to try to deticate a couple a days a week after school to write since I have no sport this season. I'm thinking Tuesday and Thursday.

Thank you for your patience and your lovely reviews.

* * *

We are headed to my house after Bones and I got some of her stuff at her apartment. I glance in her direction because she was really quiet. I smile. Her head is resting against the head rest with her mouth partially open. They gave her pain killers and she was out like a light. She couldn't be more beautiful.

Looking at her, I wonder how she could let herself get beat up. She knows martial arts for goodness sakes. Why didn't she fight?

Putting all my thoughts away, I pull up to my house and kill the engine. I get out of the car and head to my door with Bones' stuff. I put it in the guest bedroom and head back to the car for Bones. I open the passenger side door and carefully unhook her seatbelt so she doesn't wake up. I gently lift her sleeping form out of the car and to my guest bedroom. I pull back the covers and lay her in it.

My stomach growled reminding me I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I glance back at Bones and head into the kitchen to order pizza. On the way into the kitchen to get the phone, I stub my toe.

"Son of a bitch," exclaimed grabbing my toe and dancing around. Then I remembered that Bones was sleeping. I tiptoed back to the doorway of my guest room to see if I woke her up with my toe stubbing. I smiled; she was still out like a light. She had gone through a lot today and needed her rest. I went back in the kitchen to grab the phone to order a pizza.

The Pizza comes, I pay the delivery boy and sit and eat pondering the reasons why she let this happen. Maybe she didn't feel like hurting him. Maybe she thought she deserved it because if this is what she thought I would have to keep reminding her she didn't deserve to be treated like that at all. I hated to think of this last reason, but maybe she loved him. I bite off another piece of Pizza and put it back in the box thinking. I pause, hearing soft footfalls headed this direction. I look to my left to see Bones slowly walking towards me. She stands looking at the pizza. She's so hesitant, like she's not sure if she is welcome to sit down and eat some pizza. I pull the chair out beside me, "Come sit down, Bones," I say gently.

She nods, but sits down next to me. I grabbed the extra plate and put a slice of pizza on it and slid it in front of her.

"Thank you," she says simply, but with a hint of grief, not meeting my eyes.

I face her. "How are you feeling?"

She swallows her bite then answers, "I still feel really sore but I'm not as tired as I was before."

"Well I'm glad you got some rest, because you really need it."

She doesn't say anything and finishes the rest of her pizza. She gets up and heads back to her room.

"Bones," I say softly. "You know I'm here if you need anything or you just want to talk."

"Thanks, Booth," she says solemnly as she turns to head to the spare room again.

* * *

Okay I have no idea where to go from here. If anybody has any ideas, please PM me or leave it in your review.

Please review. It helps me improve my writing.


End file.
